Unsactioned Love
by JasperCoranova
Summary: Ok so it was supposed to be Twilight but its morphing into something completely different...please read it anyway! Flame away i can take everything you've got!
1. Who The Hell Are They?

Logan Kelly

Creative Writing

1-8-09

Unsanctioned Lovers

"One wrong step meant a broken neck. Or worse." This was the lesson that Jasper had beaten into him throughout his training as an arcane assassin.

"That certainly seems to apply now." Jasper says as he takes another step along the narrow stone gutter. Pauses for a moment to adjust his cloak, the most important item he carries. It is enchanted to hide his shape when he becomes still. As well as the cloak he is carrying two small blades strapped to his forearm and concealed by large flowing sleeves in a light, dark black material. Several throwing knives are hidden throughout his clothing and his most renowned weapon, the Reapers Bane, which consists of a small sickle attached to a chain with a weighted ball on the opposite end.

Reaching up with a slender arm, defined by wiry muscle, he pulls himself up into the window of one of the castle's numerous towers. Quickly and deftly he pulls off his cloak revealing a black tunic with wide sleeves embroidered with glowing silver thread over tight black leather pants with knee high molded leather boots.

After picking the lock on the door, he descends the tower stairs into a large hall adorned with granite statues shot through with veins of beaten and polished gold or silver. As he walks through the hall he reviews the description of his target.

Tall with refined elegant features, frost blue eyes, and hair white as salt.

"Or in other words," Jasper murmurs to himself, "she's beautiful." He pauses for a moment at the door before opening it into a large elegant banquet hall with high vaulted ceilings and filled with beautifully dressed royalty and aristocrats.

Moving into the mass of bodies he begins to scan the room for the woman. Immediately he locates five persons with white hair and eliminates four of them as male. Quickly he makes his way through the room to the remaining woman, but as he nears her he discovers that she isn't the assigned target. This woman had to be at least fifty years of age. Her eyes were the color of shallow mud puddles and her features were rounded and very childlike.

"The information was wrong!" Jasper mutters under his breath. "I'm going to kill that informant."

Suddenly the small band, surreptitiously placed in a corner out of the way, began to play and intricate lilting fanfare. As if some sign were given every body in the room turned toward the large gilded staircase on the south wall of the room. Following suit Jasper turns with the others and nearly cries out at what he sees.

Descending the staircase was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her features were chiseled and fine with wide heavy lashed eyes as pale as arctic ice. Her skin was as white as cream, smooth as porcelain, and seemed to glow. Her hair was a deep red and was in such contrast to her skin that it hypnotized the instant he set eyes on her. As she moved it shifted colors adding to its mesmerizing effect.

Her dress was a pure white with delicate gold designs running in an intricate knot across the bodice. It was conservatively cut but still showed a well-developed body. The skirt fell in waves to the floor and trailed slightly as she walked.

As he watches, her lips part in a delicate smile showing a slice of pure white teeth. The she began to speak.

"Thank you all for attending my party." Her voice was like water sliding over smooth glass. It was soft yet commanding, and it resonated throughout the room despite the low volume at which it was spoken.

Jasper didn't know how but somehow he knew this was the woman he was supposed to kill. There was just one complication. This woman was the king's only daughter, and the sole heir to the throne. Skillfully he worked his way toward the south end of the room. While he was standing twenty feet away he spots the woman's two escorts and stops dead in his tracks.

"I cannot believe this!" He exclaims under his breath. "They employed Nafrids as her guardians."

As soon as their collective name had left his lips their heads slowly turn and their gazes lock with his own. Their eyes were solid black excluding small dots of white where the pupil would have been in a normal human's eye. Their skin was a chalky white and their fingers ended in nails that looked more like claws from an ancient carnivorous beast.

Suddenly the pair began to advance on Jasper, seeming to glide forward rather than walk. They opened their mouths to reveal perfect white teeth that Jasper knew excreted a poison that would kill a grown man in a matter of moments.

Moving quickly he loops around back toward the crowd trying to lose his pursuers, but this proves to be a futile effort due to the fact that Nafrids have the ability to communicate telepathically making them perfect strategists. This ability also allows them to act as a single entity in combat giving them fighting capabilities to rival that of the gods.

Moving quickly he loops around back towards the princess. "If I can just get close enough to her," He thinks, "I can lose those two."

Walking as quickly as he can manage he closes the gap between himself and the princess in a matter of seconds.

"Excuse me princess. I believe that your escorts have targeted me as a threat." Jasper says in a voice as smooth as Japanese silk, bowing low enough to touch his lips to her hand. At the same moment these words leave his lips the two Nefri grab him under the arms and slam him against the table with enough force to leave him breathless.

"Release him at once!!" The princess cries, her voice transforming from its hypnotic tone to a harsh command that makes the two creatures flinch away from Jasper. "What grounds do you have to assume that you can capture this man?"

"WE HEARD HIM SPEAK OUR NAME. HE IS OURS BY THE RIGHTS OF OUR PEOPLE." Their voices rang out as a single drone but the words appeared inside the skulls of anyone surrounding them at such a tremendous volume that only Jasper and the Princess did not flinch from them. "IF WE CAN NOT HAVE HIM THEN..." They seemed to pause for a moment to consider their options. "THEN WE WILL TAKE YOUR BLOOD IN HIS PLACE."

Lunging forward the pair grab the princess by her upper arms and simultaneously lean down to bite into her throat. But as their jaws open Jasper sets a hand on either one of their shoulders.

"_Saca Roc Narat!_"he mutters. Suddenly the floor underneath the two creatures becomes soft and they sink into it. "_Hiree Nara Dancht_" Now the floor solidifies, encasing the gruesome pair to their knees in solid marble.

"What did you do?" sputters the princess.

Leaning down to her ear Jaspers whispers, "I believe that it would be best if we could have a chat in private."

Taking her by the arm he leads her towards the southern stair and while they ascend he instructs the guards to allow no one to enter the room beyond. Looking to the princess for approval the guards receive only a nod of consent.

After closing the door behind him Jasper turns to the princess to examine her more closely. She was showing the usual signs of fright and fatigue but other then that she didn't seem to be about to drop dead.

"That may soon change." He thinks ruefully.

Suddenly regaining her composure the princess straightens up and begins to interrogate Jasper.

"Who are you and how did you pull that trick in the ballroom?" She practically screams at him.

Deciding that the best plan of action would be to answer truthfully Jasper says, "My name is Jasper Coranova, and I am one of the few remaining trained arcane assassins in the kingdom. I was sent here to kill you but it seems that now I must protect you."

"And why should I believe you now?" she asks.

"Because in about thirty-seven seconds those two creatures," Jasper says stressing the word, "are going to escape and they're going to kill those two guards outside. And to top it all off if we don't hurry up we'll be the desert."


	2. Untapped Power

**Here is my second chapter everybody who actually reads this!! Sorry it's kinda short and it took me so long. I've had major writers block forever!!!! **

Chapter 2

Disappearance

Alice's jaw drops at Jaspers accusation toward her guard, but then the memories of what happened only a few short minutes before rush back in vivid color. She remembers her terror as the two beasts her father hired leaned in to rip into her neck.

"Fine," She says, "but don't believe for a second that I'm going to let my guard down because you saved me."

"Fine with me." Jasper says. He makes a gesture with his hand and suddenly the cloak that he took off in the tower re-appears on his shoulders and a similar one appears on the shoulders of the princess.

"Well," she says with a small smirk appearing on the edges of her mouth, "coming into this room seems to be kind of a dumb move considering it only has that one door."

"Who said anything about a door." Jasper says smiling wickedly.

He leans down and literally sweeps the princess off of her feet and while still holding her in his arms he opens one of the numerous windows in the room and proceeds to jump out crashing through the window panes.

"What in the world do u think you're doing?!?!?!?!?!" the princess shouts shaking minuscule shards of glass out of her hair as they both fall through the air towards the ground several stories below.

"I'm improvising!" Jasper yells back. Raising a hand Jasper shouts, "Hiruvia Solluct." Immediately he and the princess begin to lose momentum and as they near the ground Jasper is able to step calmly onto the hard packed earth of the castle's weapons practice grounds as if he had just stepped off of a stair onto the marble floor of the ballroom they had just fled.

"You should really warn a girl." The princess says softly, still shaken from the three story fall. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"You're just going to have to trust me then," Jasper says chuckling, "because I never do anything with a warning first. Now if you will kindly pull your hood up then we can commence with our escape. Or were you planning on loosing those beasts by simply walking off of the castle grounds like a princess."

"What do you mean our escape?" The princess hisses. "I'm the princess, not that you really seem to care, you can't just go running off with me! My father would be furious. He would have you put to death for sure!"

"Of course I can." Jasper says, still smiling. "I'm rescuing you. And your father should be the least of your worries at this moment."

"Rescuing me!? From what?" the princess screams.

The instant her voice carries across the yard the two Nafrids burst through the window falling quickly toward the pair.

"Um…that would be them." Jasper says sarcastically.

As they fall their vocal and mental screams rip through Jasper's mind and ears. Grasping at his head he falls to the ground writhing from the immense pain caused by the screaming.

"You are not the only ones with some tricks up your sleeve. Please observe the power of the princess of Cerdona." Raising her hands in front of her Alice begins to chant inaudibly, her voice seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once, while her hands trace a circle and symbols through the air. Suddenly the sound of thunder begins to echo through the training yard and two creatures begin to rise from the ground at the princess' feet. They ooze out of the ground taking the physical form of two men wearing cowls and carrying two identical Naginata, their blades seeming to flicker in and out of focus like the shadows that the princess had used to create them.

The Nafrids land only a few yards from the princess and her new guards. Raising their hands wickedly curved scimitars appear within their grip. "Now you have nowhere that you can hide dear princess." The one appearing to be the more dominant of the two hisses. "Now we can feast on your sweet white flesh!"

The two Nafrids lunge forward giving a mental shriek as they fly through the air. The shadowed figures that the princess summoned suddenly burst into action. Attacking from two different directions the Nafrids try to break past the cowled guards, but the two shadowed men raise their weapons and stop their advance by swinging the butt ends of the weapons around and into the chests of the beasts. In one smooth movement the warriors continue the circle of their weapons bringing the insubstantial blades against the skin of the two fair beasts. The instant their blades touch their skin it seems they seem to suck the life out of the creatures. Their normally inhumanly beautiful faces begin to shrivel and contort with pain and the effects of the strange blades. All at once the creatures fall over lifeless and crumble into dust at the princess' feet.

The instant that the life has completely gone out of the creatures Alice doubles over in what appears to be intense pain, but when she lifts her head Jasper can see that her features have become like that of the disreputable creatures. Then as quickly as it had happened the princess' face returns to normal.

"That should show them…" She whispers completely exhausted. Slowly she crumples to the ground completely spent from her display of power.

Rushing over to her Jasper sees that the creatures she summoned have begun to dissolve back into the ground. "Thank you…whatever you are." He says as they completely disappear.

Bending over her unconscious body Jasper lifts the princess off of the ground and carries her over to the forests edge. Looking back one more time Jasper whispers to himself mournfully "My masters are going to slaughter me if I go back now. Looks like the only choice I have is to kill her later. But I believe I will see where this goes first. Things may still work in my favor."

With a sad look on his face he lifts the hood on his cloak and walks slowly into the shadows of the woods.

**Well there it is everyone. Chapter two completed!!**


	3. Forest of What?

**OK EVERYBODY I GOT CHAPTER THREE UP AS WELL!! YAY FOR ME LOL. WELL I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS BUT IF YOUR NOT THAT'S OK TOO!!! WELL EVERYONE HERE IT IS…CHAPTER THREE!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**When Alice finally regained consciousness the only thing that she could think of was the fact that she wasn't in her own bed in the castle. Instead she was lying on what appeared to be a narrow cot set up in a very small building. "Where in the world am I?" she thought to herself. **

**Suddenly Jasper opens the flimsy door leading into the building and the events of the previous night come rushing back to the princess, including the fact that she used the forbidden magic. And to help the man who was going to kill her no less! She also noticed that the room she was sleeping in was not an entire building, but was a small room in what appeared to be a normal sized house.**

**"Good morning!" Jasper chirps. "How did you sleep? I trust it was rather sound since I did allow you the pleasure of sleeping in my own bed. And without me in it no less."**

**At his last comment the princess jumps from the bed while screaming, "I would never share a bed with a lowlife like you!!! The very thought is downright appalling." Noticing that Jasper is staring at her, but not at her face the princess looks down at herself to find that her ball gown had been removed in the night. In the same instant she regains a vague memory of removing it herself just before crawling into the narrow bed that very morning. **

**"GET OUT NOW!!" she screams at a volume so intense that Jasper actually recoils from the room. Alice then quickly slams the door in his face in order to regain some semblance of privacy as she puts her cumbersome and, to be quite frank, rather revealing dress back onto her naked body. After she is dressed she immediately regrets ignoring her maid's advice to wear a breast band. Observing herself in the small polished steel mirror she finds that even with the dress on she appears almost naked. She can hardly believe that she allowed herself to be dressed in this manner in public. **

**"The entire kingdom must think me a hussy after seeing me in this getup." She says sadly to herself. "But if what that man says is true then I won't have to worry about it much longer since he's just going to kill me anyway." Turning a circle in the room she finds a rough wooden wardrobe tucked away in the only space not already occupied by the bed. Opening its door she finds a variety of oddly fine clothing and then chooses out for herself a forest green tunic and a pair of brown riding pants and cinches it all on with a worn strip of leather.**

**Emerging from the bedroom she finds herself in a small but cozy dining and cooking area. **

**"Why are you wearing my clothes?" Jaspers asks smirking.**

**"Simply because a certain someone ruined my dress by jumping out of a third story window and the subsequently making me fight two deplorable creatures all on my own!" Alice shouts angrily. Wheeling she storms out of the house not even noticing how Jasper is following her. **

**"If you try to leave here without me you will be killed." Jasper whispers to her. "You are in the heart of the Black Leaf Forest. You realize what that means don't you?" Freezing solid Alice slowly turns to face Jasper**

**"T-the B-b-b-black Leaf Forest?" she asks in alarm. **

**"Yes. Welcome to my home, and coincidently the only area in your little kingdom completely dominated by the Necromancer outcasts." Looking around her Alice realizes that what he says must be true, for in the shadows of the trees that stand only a few yards away she can sense…**_**things**_** moving around. Their Auras are a dark power emanating from them into the surrounding area. "Now why don't we head back inside for some tea?" Jasper says cheerily.**

**Turning numbly to follow him Alice casts a look over her shoulder and looks into the trees, imagining what could possibly be lurking underneath their shadows boughs. **


End file.
